big_brother_toxicfandomcom-20200213-history
BlueFlix
BlueFlix was a houseguest on Big Brother Toxic: Season 1 and Big Brother Toxic: Second Chances. Biography |-|BB1= Retrieved pre-season. Describe yourself in three words: - Funny, Outgoing and Blue. What are you known for? - Talking a lot during Long Terms. What are some of your biggest fears? - Suddenly being naked. One minute having clothes then the next minute they are gone. Who is your Big Brother Idol and why? - Rachel because she was loud and proud. What would you bring into the house? - My phone so I could post YouTube videos for my two subscribers. Are you excited? - Yes! |-|BBSC= Retrieved pre-season. Why do you think you deserve a second chance? - I deserve a second chance because the first time around I was very busy and still new to the community. It still to THIS DAY is the only long term I got prejury in. That BURNS me inside and I need my shot to get revenge. I have been waiting to try again at this long term. Now I have more friends, more experience, and more time! I need a shot to redeem myself and this time, I will be all in! What was your biggest mistake when you were in the house and how would you prevent yourself from doing it again? ''' - My biggest mistake was myself. I mean it was a mistake for me to do Longterms back then. I sucked! I have like only 2 alliances and won 0 comps. I also was so vunerable. This time I will win those POVS and HOHS. I will put the power in my hands and not someone elses. I will make more than just two alliances aswell. In my aseason I was only good with Tel and Tyron. I HAD A HORRIBLE SOCIAL GAME. I have improved and even recently won my first longterm. I am ready to come back and improve tremendously. '''In your season, what do you think caused your eviction? - Where do I start. I got out unanimously and it was prejury. Like my entire game was a mess but if you want specifics.I got out because I could not win a comp to save my life and the HOH, Baca, was too scared to make a move and only nommed floaters. That season I could not win comps and I was floating. If you bring me back I will play more intensely and strive to win! Host Opinion |-|BB1= Blue entered the house with minimal interaction. He was nominated twice with both of the reasons being inactivity or failing to socialize and was evicted on his second nomination by a vote of 7-1. I think Blue was too distracted by his other longterms and he failed to realize which one actually mattered. If he put a little bit more effort in this season he easily could've made major moves in the game and definitely would have been remembered more. |-|BBSC= Blue had me worried throughout the season because of how crazy and erratic he was, but it worked for him. He was always the topic of conversation because he was fighting with players such as Tyler, Kayla, Hali and Cat and subsequently trying to get them out at the same time. The week Hali failed to get him out marked the rising action of the season, and thats when the game started to get interesting because it developed both sides of the house and the emergence of manipulation tactics. He was blessed with the Lifeline Package that dethroned Kayla and got her alliance member Hali out that same week. Blue was the first male to control the week, taking Hali out of the game. Blue made sure all of his enemies were at the forefront of people's minds by constantly bringing up who he wanted to get out annoying his allies in the process. I was honestly surprised Blue made it to the final five because of how mad he made most of the jury and expected him not to go as far but he proved me wrong. He had people constantly saving him which highlighted the social grip he had on the cast such as Cat and Tyler taking him off the block. However, his game came to an end simply because David felt he couldn't win against him, which I believe could be true depending on how certain people voted. Player History - Big Brother Toxic: Season 1 Competition History Note: 1 Blue didn't attend this session. Voting History Player History - Big Brother Toxic: Second Chances Competition History Have/Have-Not History Lifeline Package History Voting History HOH History Trivia *Blue only competed in one Power of Veto competition. *Each time he was nominated, he had votes against him. *Blue won the first Power of Veto competition in season 5. *He won the last lifeline package. *Blue was vetoed twice in season 5. *Blue won two veto competitions in season 5. *He is the second houseguest in season 5 to have full power. *He faced eviction four times. Category:HouseGuests Season 1 Category:13th Place Category:HouseGuests Season 5 Category:3rd Place Category:BB5 Jury